Wish Upon A Star
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Her pale hands cupped her golden cheeks, tilting her chin down slightly. As she brushed her thumb over her smooth skin, bright green eyes watched her with curiosity. "You're so beautiful." She whispered, and Starfire smiled softly, leaning in to close the distance between their lips. Femslash! Starfire\OC.
1. My Heroine

**A\N** : Hi! Thank you so very much clicking on this. This is actually my very first Teen Titans story and I am so very excited ^^ I would like to announce that this fic is _Fem!Slash_. It has a Stafire X _female_ original character pairing. If you're not okay with that, then please feel free to leave. I will _not_ tolerate flames. Okay? _Okay_!

And to those who wanna read, I hope you all like it :D

 **DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing except for my original character.

* * *

Taking a bite out of the red apple, she chewed on it, humming happily because of the delicious juices of the fruit that filled up her mouth. She skipped over the cracks on the sidewalk, head phones plugged in her ears as she munched on her apple.

It was a busy day in Jump City. The sun hung high up in the sky, radiating off more heat than it usually did. People were sweating and cursing the heat, stopping by lemonade stands and fanning themselves.

The girl didn't look much bothered by it. Tossing the eaten apple aside, she brought her hands up, pulling her curly blonde hair back before tying it into a messy pony tail. She stopped nearby a shop, eyeing her reflection in its window and then, gently tugged the hem of the sleeveless pink top she was wearing.

Wiping her hands on her blue jeans skirt, she gazed at her reflection again, smiling at the small changes she'd made. Her blue eyes sparkled, and she blew her reflection a kiss. A growl rumbled in her stomach, making her frown.

She groaned, softly punching her rumbling belly. "Shut up."

The blonde dug her hands into her pockets, biting her bottom lip. Though when she pulled them out, nothing but the inner fabric of the jeans skirt came in her grasp.

"Well, this stinks." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

A roar filled the atmosphere around her, and she blinked on seeing the reflection of someone on the glass before her. The reflection was getting bigger and bigger and-

 _CRASH!_

Bringing her arms up to shield herself from the flying glass shards, she slowly peeked out, blue eyes growing wide as dinner plates on seeing an enormous man. He lay half-sprawled in the shop, half-sprawled on the pathway, his head lulled back and chest heaving.

The blonde stared curiously at him, wondering how he'd gotten himself thrown into the glass window. Chills ran down her spine as the man's eyes snapped open, his brain kicking back into function as he helped himself out on his feet, stepping out on the pathway.

His eyes landed on her, and she didn't quite enjoy the sparkle that came in them when they did. A scream erupted from her lips as he quickly caught her between his enormous hands, lifting her off her feet like she was weightless.

"Let me go!" The blonde screamed.

Mammoth smiled, glancing around the people screaming and running around him. "You will be my hostage." He declared, not paying much notice to her struggling figure.

"Well, I _don't_ wanna be your hostage!" She snarled, swinging her foot into his stomach.

The enormous man doubled over slightly, surprised by the attack. Narrowing his eyes, he tightened his grip around her. "What's your name?" He inquired, squeezing her and the blonde gasped, digging her nails into his large knuckles.

"Diane." The blonde choked, blue eyes glaring daggers at him.

He continued squeezing her, "You human?"

Diane glared at him, trying to suck in some air as her torso was being squeezed. "I-I think my dad was an _alien_." She answered, Mammoth staring at her with pupiless eyes. "How old are you?" He questioned.

She snapped her head up, blue eyes promising murder. "What the hell is this?! _Twenty questions_?!" She sneered, gasping out with pain when his grip tightened. "Okay! Okay! I'm _sixteen_!"

The giant parted his lips to ask something when a feminine voice piped up. "I do not wish to harm you but I will, if you do not release her." The voice threatened, and Diane blinked because of the strange accent it held.

She winced as Mammoth tightened his hold on her, " _No_! You Titans give us back Jinx! Or I will smash Diane in my-" He was cut off as the blonde bent forward, sinking her teeth in his hand.

The giant yelped in surprise, Diane nearly choking as he brought her up to his face, glowering at her and before she knew it, she was being thrown out by him with full force. Her muscles tense, Diane screamed as she was sent soaring through the air.

She squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself to hit something that would probably be very painful. But then, two strong arms slid beneath her knees and back, catching her in the air.

Ever so slowly, Diane cracked an eye open, examining her surroundings when her gaze came across her savior's.

Glittering green eyes looked down at her from a frame of scarlet red hair, soft pink lips stretched into a loving smile. "Are you hurt?" She asked softly, her accent strange to the blonde's ears.

Diane stared, a rosy pink blush dusting over her cheeks. "N-no." She stammered, looking aside as the two floated high up in the air.

That's when she saw the most strange scenario she had even seen in her life. About four teens, all in different costumes were engaged in battle with similar three teens, one of them being Mammoth.

The boy in the bright colorful costume drew his bo staff out, and then bolted forward, slamming it in Mammoth's side. As the giant toppled to the ground, the boy whipped his head at them, masked eyes narrowed. "Starfire! We need _help_!" He yelled, dodging a flying fist from Mammoth.

"I am coming Robin!" Starfire called out, looking down at the blonde in her arms. She tossed her a friendly smile, and Diane felt her stomach do summersaults. "Are you _sure_ that you are alright?" The alien asked, Diane gaining up the courage to nod slowly.

Slowly coming to the ground, Stafire gently placed the teen down. Once her feet touched the ground, Diane looked upwards, blue eyes coming across green ones and a spark crawled up her arm as her creamy white hand brushed against the alien's orange one.

Giving a last smile, Starfire flew towards her fellow Titans, all of them busy in fighting the members of the H.I.V.E, her eyes flashing green like bright emeralds and clenched fists supporting star bolts as she charged at Gizmo.

In a crowd of screaming people, Diane stood breathless, heart hammering in her chest and cheeks burning with a pink blush. She bit her lower lip, attention fully focused on a scarlet haired girl who was moving faster than the speed of light, shooting bright green balls of energy at her enemy.

And that's when a thought struck the blonde's mind. "Maybe coming to Jump City _wasn't_ a bad idea after all." Diane murmured to herself.

* * *

 **A\N:** This is basically the introduction chapter. Building of plot and character will start from the upcoming chapters. Like I said, this is my first Teen Titans story so some good feedback will be more than appreciated :D I will update frequently if I get a positive response :3

Thanks for reading, dearies~


	2. Hired

**A\N:** Thanks a lot for the great reviews\favs\follows, guys! :D

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

The feelings she was having weren't supposed to happen. She found them wrong, strange and most of all, very _confusing_. But God, her eyes were begging to see her again. It was as if her heart had stolen the role of the brain, ordering her body to walk ahead until she saw those eyes again. Those bright, shimmering green eyes. Those beautiful green orbs which she could dive into and-

Diane snapped herself out of her thoughts, cursing her flushed cheeks as she stood infront of the enormous T-shaped building. She tightened her grip around the strip of the backpack slung over her shoulder, crumpling the paper in her other hand.

The blonde swallowed, gathering her courage and puffing her chest up. "Uh, _hello_?" She called out questionably.

A few seconds passed and no response came. Her shoulders slumped and just before she could start scolding herself for even coming here, a voice spoke up, startling her.

"Hello. Please sate your purpose of coming here."

Blue eyes looked around for the source of the voice, coming on a small camera located on the large doors infront of her. "Hi. I'm Diane." She introduced, bringing the paper in her hand up to her eye level. "I'm here to try out for the job."

"Job?" The voice sounded perplexed. " _What_ job?"

Placing a hand on her jutted hip, Diane dropped her hand that held the paper . "Uh, you guys gave out a job requirement for a _housemaid_." She answered flatly.

"I'm sorry but we didn't give any—"

"Look. Will you come out and see this? It's really hot out here."

In about two minutes, one of the doors pushed open, a boy stepping out before stalking towards her. "Lem'me see that." Robin held his gloved hand out to her.

Diane handed him the paper, watching amusingly as he read it.

 _ **HELP WANTED**_

 _We are looking for someone who knows how to cook, clean, wash clothes that have stains made by the food cooked by an alien, and also is good in making tofu dishes. If you want to apply, contact us._

 _-the Titans_

 _Address: The Titans Tower, Jump City._

The muscle beneath Robin's eye twitched as he read through it. Sucking in a small breath to calm himself down, he turned to Diane. "I'm sorry but this is just a misunder—" He paused, looking around confusingly as the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Diane gazed around interestingly as she stepped in the tower, the sounds of clinking and clattering of metal all around her. She found the source of the noise who happened to be a tall muscular man bent over a car's bonnet.

"Dude! You are not helping. Get out!" Cyborg ordered furiously, glowering at the car's bonnet from where a splash of oil came, hitting his face.

As he wiped the black liquid off by his metallic arm, a small puppy hopped out of the bonnet, and then bolted away from him, leaving him fuming.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg roared with fury, running after the puppy.

Diane cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes slightly on seeing that the puppy's fur was green. The little green pup ran towards her, and she was surprised as it boosted itself up by its small feet, landing right in her arms.

The animal looked up at her with big green eyes, whimpering.

"You poor baby," She cooed, rocking it in her arms.

"That isn't a poor baby! That idiot nearly destroyed my ca—uh... Who are you?"

Tilting her head up, her bright blue eyes met black ones, and Cyborg arched an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips as if waiting for an explanation.

The corners of her lips pulling upwards into a smirk, Diane began. "I'm Diane," She held her arm out, Cyborg staring at it before a smile made its way to his face and he shook it.

"Why hello, little lady." He gave a friendly smile, "I'm Cyborg." Pulling his hand back, he fixed her with a pressing look. "What're you doing in the tower?"

"I'm here because of the job you guys are offering." She answered honestly, amused as a sparkle shone in the taller man's eyes.

Cyborg grinned, "You're here to try out for the maid?" His grin grew as she nodded in answer.

"Well, that's gre—"

He was rudely interrupted as Robin skidded up to Diane's side, a scowl framing his face. "Did you just snuck inside the Titans Tower without my permission?" He questioned angrily, glaring at her.

His masked eyes narrowed into slits when Diane rolled her eyes. The boy wonder parted his lips to snap at her when Cyborg beat him to it.

"Dude, chill." The half-robot smiled, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "She's here to try out for the housekeeping."

Robin blinked, absorbing what he'd just said. " _You_ guys gave out the help wanted poster?" He asked incredulously, Cyborg plucking the paper from his hands.

"Yeah, we did." He replied, his gaze sweeping over the paper. "Me and BB are done doing our chores."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Robin exploded. "You can't go giving help wanted posters for a maid all over Jump City!"

"'Course, we can."

Diane was startled as the puppy in her arms took the shape of a green furred boy. "Dude!" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Robin. "We need a maid!" He stated, Diane releasing a small shriek, throwing him across the room with full force.

Soaring through the air, the changeling quickly transformed into a humming bird, and then flew back to them. Changing back into a human, he dropped beside Cyborg. "Girl, that was some power." He commented, giving her a suspicious look.

The blonde innocently smiled in response. "Sorry. You kinda scared me there."

Ignoring them, Robin sighed, "All I'm saying is that we cannot keep a maid. It's _dangerous_."

"The only thing dangerous is your sweaty socks." Cyborg snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest, Beast Boy bobbing his head up and down at his side. "I agree with Cy. We aren't doing anymore laundry."

Before Robin could protest, a low growl rang against their ears, getting them on guard. "Did you guys hear that?" He inquired, looking around for any threats.

"Yeah, we heard it." Cyborg agreed, Beast Boy getting into a fighting stance.

Someone cleared their throats, and they all turned to Diane, the blonde staring at her feet. "That's my stomach." She blushed.

The ends of his mouth twitching up into a smile, Beast Boy chuckled. "You're hungry? Why didn't you say so!" Reaching forward, he clasped a hand onto her wrist, dragging her towards the elevator.

"Wait till you try out my home made tofu sandwiches!"

Cyborg instantly caught up with them. "You are not giving her that sorry excuse of food on my watch!"

Robin stared disbelievingly at them, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he dragged a hand down his face and then, proceeded to walk after them. "We don't know anything about her!" He shouted angrily, Diane craning her neck to flash him a glare.

Cyborg smirked, "We'll know everything about her when we interview her for the job!"

"We are not giving her any kind of job!"

* * *

Scarfing down her sixth hamburger, Diane reached for the seventh one, not paying much attention to Beast Boy who was pouting beside her. He glared as Cyborg tossed him a proud smile, focusing his attention on the blonde busy in practically inhaling her food.

"Woah. Easy there, girl." He chuckled, causing her to offer him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry." She apologized without any shame, biting into the burger. "It's just that sometimes I feel like I have nine stomachs." She joked, taking another bite.

"Who is she?"

Diane looked up from her food, ketchup smeared all over her bottom lip as her gaze came across a pair of violet eyes. A blue hood was draped over her shoulders, dark blue hair and silver skin as she eyed her from head to toe.

Beast Boy looped an arm around Diane's shoulders, shooting the blue-haired girl a grin. "Raven, this is Diane. Our maid!"

The blonde shrugged his arm off, Raven quirking an eyebrow, parting her lips to speak when a blur of orange paused at her side, floating in the air.

Starfire smiled broadly. "Greetings!" The redhead said, emerald eyes falling on Diane, and she blinked. "Are you not the girl I saved yesterday?" She asked, her lips bringing them into an 'O' shape.

Diane suddenly had no idea why her heart began drumming in her chest. Her tongue that had frozen itself, finally decided to move. "Y-yeah," She stuttered, smiling at her. "Th-thanks for s-saving me."

Her face heated up, and she mentally cursed as everyone except for Starfire exchanged confused glances.

"You are the welcome." Starfire beamed.

The blonde swore her heart fluttered.

Silent through the whole conversation, Robin decided to take part in it. "Since everyone is eager of having a maid," He threw two furious glares at Cyborg and Beast Boy, the two whistling innocently. Sighing, Robin looked back at her. "We're going to hire you but we need to know about you so we're gonna ask questions."

Diane smirked, " Fine."

Robin nodded, "From where are you?"

"Gotham."

They all stared at her as if she'd miraculously grown a second head. "You're... from _Gotham_?" Robin repeated slowly.

Diane raised a blonde eyebrow, nodding. "Yeah."

"Okaaaay..." He glanced at the others before clearing his throat. "Where are your parents?"

She scowled, crossing her legs. "My mom's in the Gotham hospital and my dad left us when I was five." She responded gruffly, Starfire staring at her. "Why is your mother in the hospital?"

"She's in a _comma_." The blonde mumbled loudly.

A few seconds of silence followed, and Diane gave a deep sigh. "Look. I came to Jump City to get some sort of job. I need money to pay the hospital bills and to feed myself so are you guys going to hire me or not?"

Just before anyone could answer, she started again. "I know how to cook, do laundry," She glanced over at Beast Boy. "I don't know much about tofu but I can learn if someone teaches me."

The changeling smiled.

"And I give a mean _back massage_." She finished with a grin, a slow smirk curling Raven's lips.

Robin looked over his teammates, all of them giving him nods and grins. A smile spreading over his face, he nodded. "You're hired."

Diane grinned happily, "When should I start?"

"You can start from tomorrow." He responded and thought for a minute. "And you can stay here in the Tower." He added, smiling as she beamed at him.

Starfire twirled in the air, then levitated over to her. "It will be so delightful to have another female in the Tower." She smiled sweetly at her, and Diane found her cheeks flushing as the scarlet haired beauty hovered above her, those green orbs bright and sparkling.

"We will be good friends, yes?"

Diane finally found her voice. "Yeah," She responded softly, ocean blue eyes meeting mossy green ones.

" _Good_ friends."

But her heart told her that she might end up wanting to be more than good friends.

* * *

 **A\N:** Can I just say how awesome you guys are? The feedback you gave me last chapter had me grinning like an idiot. To those who are only reading, c'mon guys! Give this kitty a little appreciation. I don't bite ;3 If you all keep giving me good feedback, I'll guarantee an update _every_ week! ^^

Thanks for reading, dearies~


	3. With Your Love

**A\N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed~ You all rock! :D Oh, and Happy Cat Day to all the feline lovers out there! *pets her cats*

* * *

"Starfire, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The redhead blinked, turning and shooting a smile to her teammate. "Of course, Raven." She smiled, emerald green eyes meeting amethyst purple ones.

Raven stepped out of her room, standing infront of Starfire. "There is something I need to tell you about Diane." She began, watching Starfire nod slowly, her brows knitting together as she awaited the half-demon's words.

"You see, Diane has..." Raven searched for proper words, " _Feelings_ for you."

"Oh," Starfire smiled, clasping her hands behind her back. "What kind of feelings?"

Raven gave out a small breath, straightening up a little. "She _likes_ you, Starfire." The blue haired teen informed, the alien girl giving her a bright smile. "That is great news!" The taller girl squealed, clapping her hands like a little school girl.

"I like her _too_!"

A frown graced Raven's features and she shook her head. "No, Starfire. She doesn't like you like _that_. She _really_ likes you." She tried to explain but scowled as Starfire gave her a smile. "I really like her too. She seems to be a very nice person." The orange-skinned girl said, taking a step forward. "Now please excuse me, dear friend. I have to go to the kitchen."

Raven sighed heavily as the Tamaranian flew off, not understanding what she was trying to tell her. "Well, this is going to be interesting." The blue-haired girl muttered under her breath.

* * *

Heads phones plugged in her ears, Diane hummed happily as she worked around the kitchen. Steam rising from the kettle's nozzle, the blonde lifted it off the stove then proceeded to work on the pancakes. As she stirred the batter, she couldn't help but notice that her back wasn't aching in the morning today. She assumed it was due to the fact that she had slept on a cozy bed last night.

Diane turned on the toaster, slipping two pieces of bread inside it before turning around to look for a spoon when her gaze come across a pair of glittering green eyes. Butterflies suddenly fluttering in her stomach, she yanked out the head phones, Starfire smiling at her as she leaned against the counter.

"Morning, Friend Diane." The redhead chirped, and Diane found her tongue freezing again. Mentally scolding herself, she tugged a strand of golden curly hair behind her ear. "Oh, morning, Starfire." She greeted the beautiful alien who took a few steps closer to her, making her heart beat faster against her ribcage.

Shaking her head, Diane quickly picked up the kettle from the counter. "Will you like some morning tea?" She inquired, the butterflies in her stomach settling down a little as Starfire nodded. "Yes, please."

A smile lifting the corners of her mouth, Diane poured tea in the cup in a hurry, accidentally splashing the hot drink on her hand. The blonde hissed out a curse, pulling her hand back, Starfire instantly beside her, the alien looking worried. "Are you the alright?" She asked her with concern, Diane biting her bottom lip as she slowly curled her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied honestly, cheeks warming up when Starfire clasped a hand onto her wrist, opening the faucet and guiding her hand beneath the cold water.

The redhead didn't notice her burning face, "Once Friend Robin spilt tea on his hand. He said that by placing it under the water, it helped to soothe the pain down."

Diane stared at her, biting her bottom lip. Starfire released her hand, offering a smile as she took the teacup and pressed its rim against her full lips. The blonde found her mouth watering as the ginger sipped her tea, then closed her eyes, giving out a blissful sigh that nearly melted Diane's heart.

Her green eyes half lidded, Starfire smiled softly at her. "May I have some sugar?" She inquired innocently, and the blonde felt her cheeks flushing pink on hearing the question.

"S-sure." She stammered, squeezing tightly shut as Starfire leaned closer to her. Though after a while, Diane cracked an eye open, oxygen filling up her lungs on seeing Starfire busy in stirring sugar in her cup.

The blonde scowled, suddenly feeling like slapping herself on thinking of such a thing.

"Hey, guys! How'd the night we- _Woah_!" Cyborg paused in his step, jaw hitting the floor on seeing the kitchen table filled with pancakes, waffles and toasts. "You made all this?" He asked incredulously, Diane placing the kettle on the table along with a jug of orange juice.

"Yeah," She nodded, Cyborg grinning like a madman as he plopped down in his seat, and took a fork. Taking a bite out of a pancake, he hummed happily. "Wow, little lady. You sure know how to cook a good breakfast." The half-robot praised, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth.

Awarding him with a disgusted look, Robin seated himself beside Cyborg, biting down onto a waffle. A smile tugged his lips and he poured himself a glass of juice. "Yeah, Diane. You're a really nice cook." He agreed, Raven silently sipping her morning tea from across him, her pretty amethyst eyes sweeping over Diane, the blonde's gaze fixed on Starfire.

"I told you all that she'd be a great housekeeper!" Beast Boy spoke up from his place, grinning as he took a spoon full of tofu.

"Great to hear you guys like my cooking." Diane grinned, startled as Beast Boy held up a spoon of tofu infront of her face. "Try it. It's great!" He smiled brightly, the blonde staring at him unsurely before slowly taking the spoon in her mouth.

She chewed on it, confused on finding no flavour and then looked at Beast Boy. The channelling seemed very eager to know her thoughts and she forced a small smile. "It's... _Unique_." Diane offered, smiling.

His furry chest puffing up, Beast Boy pointed his spoon at Cyborg. "In your face!" He smirked at his teammate, "She likes it!"

Ignoring the shorter teen, Cyborg kept his attention in eating his breakfast. Raven sipped her tea, releasing a silent sigh as Diane finally tore her gaze from Starfire, her cheeks tinting a rosy pink as she busied herself in washing the dishes.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **A\N:** I'm sorry if it's short but the chapters will hopefully get longer as the story progresses. The song Diane was listening to was 'Drag Me Down' by 1D which is also the title of this chapter ^_^ It's a great song. You all should check it out! Also, I'm thinking I'm doing Star\Diane _way_ too fast. Should I slow it down a little or should keep giving you all fluff moments between them?

People are enjoying this and I'm very happy that they are. If you guys keep giving me an awesome feedback, I might even bump the rating up to M ;3 Or if you guys are uncool with that then I can just keep things T rated. ^^

I would love to hear you thoughts~ Thanks for reading! :D


	4. A Bit Like Me

**A\N:** Reviews are more than welcomed, guys. I'm not gonna keep on updating if I don't get any. It's been a while I haven't watched the show so if you see something wrong, lem'me know :) Anyway, things are gonna get more interesting from this chapter. So I hope you all like it!

* * *

Rubbing the wet yellow sponge against the glass, Diane blew a puff of air from her mouth. A smile tugged her lips as she saw her reflection on the glass. She peered at the town across from the water, her smile turning into a frown as she glanced down at her feet, dropping the sponge into the red water bucket on the floor.

With a sigh, she picked the bucket up by its handle, taking a step forward. Her gaze move upwards, startled on seeing a pair of green orbs watching her with interest.

"Hey, Starfire." Diane smiled.

Her heart fluttered as the other girl smiled back. Though, the blonde blinked as the redhead held up a strange pink creature towards her.

Diane stared, then took a precautionary step backwards. "What... Is _that_?"

Starfire pulled the creature to her chest, "This is Silkie." She answered, lovingly patting the larva's head. "He is my little glubnorf." The alien cooed, Silkie releasing pleased sounds as she pressed it to her chest.

The ginger gave the blonde a smile, "Me and Silkie were wondering what you will provide us for lunch today."

Diane nodded, walking past the redhead. "I'm thinking about making Chinese."

Placing Silkie down, Starfire flew behind the shorter girl, following her to their kitchenette. Standing infront of the stove, Diane pulled on a pink aparon that Beast Boy had provided her with. She tied her hair into a pony tail, then twisted the stove's knob.

Fire flickered up, the blonde finding a frying pan. "Hey, Star. Can you hand me the carrots?"

Starfire looked around, "Where are they?"

"I placed them on the table."

A loud crunch hitting their ears, the two girls turned to see Beast Boy entering the kitchen. Diane narrowed her eyes into a glare as he bit into the carrot again, "Hey, guys!" Beast Boy smiled, swaying the half eaten carrot.

"So what're we gonna have lunch today?"

He quirked a green eyebrow as Diane face palmed. "Please tell me you left me some carrots to cook." She grimaced when he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh... You were gonna cook them?"

Rubbing her temples, Diane scowled then raised both of her brows, confused as Robin's voice boomed throughout the halls. "Titans! Report to the main room!"

A small frown made its way to her lips as Starfire instantly flew up, swiftly moving out of the kitchen with Beast Boy behind her. Sighing, Diane turned off the stove. She discarded her aparon, slowly stalking towards the living room.

She wasn't aware what Robin had said to them because as she had just entered the room, she nearly collided into Raven. "Sorry." Diane apologized, offering a small smile.

Raven gave her a stern look, then proceeded to float out of the room as the others did so as well.

"Where're you guys going?" The blonde couldn't help but ask, trying to speed-walk towards them.

Robin kept his gaze ahead, "The H.I.V.E's causing chaos in the city again. And we're going to-"

"Can I come too?" Diane interrupted him, falling in step beside Cyborg. " _Someone_ ate all the carrots and I need them to prepare lunch."

Beast Boy smiled apologetically, Robin craning his neck to glare at the blonde. "Sorry but taking civilians can be danger-"

"Sure, you can come!" Cyborg agreed before humming happily. "I can't wait to eat what you're gonna make with those carrots."

"I said we can't take her. She could get hurt!"

"Dude, we're just gonna drop her off to the grocery store. _Relax!_ "

* * *

The look Raven gave her made an unpleasant feeling roam in her stomach. Diane released a small breath as the empath looked out of the window. She didn't know why but the looks that Raven sometimes gave her, made her think as if she could look right through her soul, peeking in her mind to see what she was thinking.

Shaking her head, Diane tried to get rid of the strange feeling, her gaze moving upwards to the front mirror as Cyborg called her name.

The car stopped and she stepped out. "We'll meet you here in about fifteen minutes. You go and shop, Kay?"

"Sure," Diane nodded, blue eyes passing over all of them and pausing on Starfire. "Just be careful." She smiled, heart warming in her chest as the Tamaranean smiled back.

No one noticed Raven silent sigh as Robin smirked, giving a firm nod before Cyborg accelerated his car down the street.

Once they had disappeared from sight, Diane brought her hand up and slapped her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" She growled, dragging her hand down her face. "I am one heck of an idiot!"

Spinning on her heel, she has started walking into the grocery shop, lips busy in talking with herself. "She'll never like me!" She grabbed a nearby cart, rolling it towards the vegetable section. "I mean, I don't even know whether she's straight or not."

A frown pulled the ends of her lips downward, hands picking up reddish carrots. "She's a superhero and I'm a nobody." Her grip tightened on the carrot and she brought it closer to her nose, sniffing the vegetable.

She swayed the carrot in the air, continuing to talk and not even considering the young employ standing beside her. "Ummm... Mam?" He piped up, staring at her as she kept blabbering.

"Why does she have to be a superhero?!"

"Excuse me, mam?"

"Of all the people I had to like, it had to be a person with amazing powers! What the hell is wrong with my life?!"

"Mam!"

"I think I should go and get my brain checked. Maybe I'm going insane or somethi-"

The employ placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to bring her back to reality. "Mam, will you-" He was definitely not expecting it as she smacked the carrot right in his face with such incredible force that he slid a few feet away from her.

Realization coming to her, Diane bit her bottom lip, running over to his aid. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry." She grabbed his arm, the boy wincing as she jerked him onto his feet with a single pull. "I didn't know you were-"

He cut her off, pulling away. "It's alright." He forced a smile, adjusting his uniform and then scratching his bruised cheek. The boy winced at the pain, his artificial smile not fading slightly. "But will you please stop talking about your personal problems so loudly. You're scaring the customers."

Diane blinked, suddenly feeling many people's stare on her and her face flushed an impressive shade of crimson. She chucked apologetically, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that."

She internally slapped herself for being such an idiot.

* * *

 _Fifty_ _minutes_.

It had been _fifty_ _minutes_.

Fifty- _freaking_ -minutes since she had been standing here, her arms filled with grocery bags as she kept glancing at her wrist watch. She tapped her foot sometimes, then hummed a song just to kill the time as she waited for the T-car to come in her view. But after some time, she released a heavy sigh, crossing the street and making her way over to the bus stop near.

Her shoulders slumped, bright blue eyes fixed on the road as she sluggishly trudged forward. And then, loud familiar noises hit her ears, making her blink in puzzlement. Breaking into a jog, she sprinted a corner and nearly dropped the box of eggs tucked in her armpit.

The sight awaiting for her was quite surprising. With a battle cry, Robin charged at Jinx, the enchantress dodging his blows whilst Raven chased Gizmo in the air, throwing many objects his way that were laced with black auras. Over the other side, Starfire was busy shooting starbolts at the many copies of Billy Numerous.

A dreamy look coming to her eyes, Diane wasn't aware of the goofy smile pulling the corners of her lips as she watched the Tamaranean; her fiery red hair flowing behind her as she flew, pupils disappeared in those green eyes that were glowing with fury and her slender body bending and avoiding Billy's strikes.

 _Beautiful_.

The correct word to describe her was beautiful. Even though she was fighting a group of dangerous villains, to Diane the redhead was absolutely worth melting for.

So captivated in the alien girl, Diane suddenly saw a flash of green fly into the truck parked nearby. Beast Boy groaned as he proceeded to fall to the ground, a large dent in the truck's container because of him.

"Beast Boy!" Diane yelled, dropping the grocery bags as she rushed to his aid. Crouching down beside his exhausted form.

She reached forward, gently lifting his head up. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

Her golden brows furrowed on hearing him give out a painful moan. His eyes slowly fluttered open, emerald green meeting blue and he spoke, "Di?" She felt his muscles tense, his eyes growing wider with realization. "What're you doing here?!" Beast Boy staggered up, clutching his bruised arm.

"Get out before you get hur- _agh_!"

Diane frowned as the changeling collapsed down again. "You're hurt." She got up, moving closer to him so she could help him up.

But a large shadow was over them, blocking out the Sun's light and she cocked her head up, blood running cold when a familiar face came into her view.

Mammoth scowled deeply, his glare moving from her to land on Beast Boy and he growled, his large knuckles tightening with anger.

Seeming to get his intension, fear snaked up Diane's spine and she found her breath hitching as he lifted up his enormous fists, ready to hammer Beast Boy into the ground.

"Wait!" She screamed, newfound courage pumping through her veins when she stepped infront of Beast Boy like her body was going to shield him from the enormous giant before them. "Can't you see he's hurt!"

Mammoth gazed down at her, slowly remembering the blonde. "Diane?" He sounded surprised, dropping his hands to his sides but then his expressions became scornful. "I will crush you first and then him!" He roared, raising his fists in the air again.

Anger rushed through her, "I said..." She began dangerously.

Teeth gritting together, she stood her ground like a brick wall, her expressions fearless as her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Stay away from him!"

And just before Mammoth could bring his fits down, her eyes blazed a furious blue. Two rays of burning blue light slammed into his face then, the force hard enough to send him flying backwards.

Propped on his elbows, Beast Boy stared at the girl in awe, watching her eyes blast Mammoth away from both of them. He was stunned as her clenched fists ignited with blue orbs and he sat upright, gently touching her elbow.

The burning circles suddenly faded from around her hands and she snapped her head towards him, eyebrows knitted together. "Are you okay, Beast Boy?" She inquired worriedly, taking the shorter boy by his shoulders and helping him on his feet.

Beast Boy looked dumbstruck. "H-how did you..." He stammered, green eyes wide as dinner plates. "How did you do _that_?!"

"Do _what_?" She sounded confused.

"You just eye blasted Mammoth! The only person I know can do that is Sta-"

He was cut short by Cyborg, "Are you two alright?" He asked, approaching them with his teammates. Diane offered him a smile, "I'm okay but..." She bobbed her head at the green furred hero, "Beast Boy's gotta bruised arm."

Raven gave a firm nod, moving forward and gently grabbing Beast Boy around his elbow. "I'll heal it." She ignored how Beast Boy tried to speak up but she had already starting healing his arm, her eyes glowing.

Robin shook his head, glaring at Diane before selling his glare on Cyborg. "I told you she shouldn't have come with us! She could've gotten hurt." He began angrily, a hand landing on his shoulder and soon Starfire was beside him.

"Please, Robin. Do not be angry." She said softly, Robin scowling in answer. "I can't believe the H.I.V.E escaped again." He sighed heavily, Diane bouncing her shoulders.

"Don't worry. You guys'll getting next time." The blonde assured, slightly startled as Beast Boy pointed his index finger to her face, turning to the other Titans.

"Guys, you won't believe what Diane just did!" He exclaimed excitedly, "She eye blasted Mammoth in his face!"

Diane rolled her eyes, pushing away his hand before coming to notice the questioning stare the other teenage heroes were sending her way. "What?" She inquired from them, sounding absolutely stupid.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are you sure, BB?" He looked over the changeling, Robin sighing beside him as Raven muttered something across the lines of 'hitting is head too hard'.

Beast Boy scowled, offended. " _Yeah_! She did just like Starfire does. She even formed star bolts!" He turned to Diane, "You shot Mammoth with your eyebeams, didn't you?"

Biting her bottom lip, Diane was about to answer when Starfire interrupted her. "It is the truth?" The Tamaranean gazed down at her, "Did you really do the eye blast and have star bolts, friend Diane?"

Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask, "Aw, come on, Starfire! She can't do that unless she's a Tamaranean." He smiled at the scarlet haired beauty but Starfire kept her gaze focused on Diane, waiting for her answer.

The blonde pursed her lips, giving a half-shrug. "I just got angry. I'm not sure if I did anything or not." She admitted as Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, ready to argue more.

But he couldn't get a chance to say a word as Starfire smiled, locking gazes with Diane. "Blar ga oi'ka eveeki?"

Diane stared at her as if she had grown a second head, "Uh... What did you just say?"

"I said _'do you understand me?'_ in my mother tongue." Starfire responded, frowning slightly as Robin sighed beside her. "I'm sorry, Star. But Diane isn't from Tamaran." He smiled, then gave Beast Boy a look.

"Beast Boy must've imagined it."

"I did not imagine it! I told you I saw her-"

Starfire immediately broke in his sentence, "I believe I know how to see whether friend Diane is from my planet or not." The ginger announced, smiling knowingly as she stepped infront of the blonde.

Diane quirked an eyebrow, just coming to know that Starfire was an inch taller than her. Though, she felt very puzzled as Starfire kept smiling, cupping her pale cheeks and tipping her chin up.

An alarm seem to ring off in Robin's mind, his heart missing a beat. "Uh, Starfire?" He began worriedly. " _What're_ you doing?"

The alien girl paid his question no mind as she pressed her lips against the blonde's. Her cheeks suddenly catching fire, Diane felt her heart beating hard against her ribcage, blue eyes going wide as Starfire caressed her cheek, lips still locked with hers.

His jaw hitting the floor, Robin stared at them in horror. Raven blinked a couple of times, trying to digest the event taking place infront of them all. Cyborg quickly covered Beast Boy's eyes, looking away with his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Dude!" Beast Boy protested, trying to pry his friend's hands off his eyes.

Pulling back, Starfire smiled, "Blar ga oi'ka eveeki?"

The redhead repeated her question but it was different this time. Different because Diane understood what Starfire had asked her.

So with her jaw slack and heart beat ringing in her ears, Diane responded. "Ka evel..." The language of Tamaran slipped from her tongue, her brain suddenly aware of its meaning.

The Titans stared at her bug-eyed except for Starfire who's emerald eyes glittered, a wide smile spreading on her face as she squealed, "Fellow Tamaranian!" She cheered, pulling the blonde in her embrace.

"It is delightful to have someone like me!"

Heart drumming in her chest, Diane found her breaths fast and unsteady, her skin flushing on making contact with the redhead. Her eyelids dropped, everything around her fading into darkness.

* * *

 **A\N:** Dun dun **DUN**! I bet you guys weren't expecting that xD


	5. Flyi'n Like My Heart

**A\N:** Aaaaaand here's an update XD

* * *

Bright white light washed over her and Diane squinted her eyes, the ends of her lips twitching downwards. " _Ugh_... Is this really necessary?" She inquired, wincing when Robin slammed a hand on the table.

"Tell me more!"

"Dude, I've told you _everything_ about myself! The hell do you want to know more? What my favorite movie is?"

Robin narrowed his masked eyes, "Don't be sarcastic, Diane. You didn't tell us that you belong from Tamaran." He straightened up, glowering. "For all I know, you might be working with Blackfire."

Diane parted her lips, wanting to ask who this Blackfire was but decided against it. Instead, she pushed away the bright light showering over her so she could settle her gaze on the boy wonder. She leaned back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest as she sighed heavily.

It had been almost two hours since Robin had forced her to sit in a room that had nothing but clear white walls, a table, a chair and a small white lamp whose light he was constantly using to focus on her face.

Diane jumped in her seat as Robin pounded his fist on the table again.

But before any of them could say anything, the door to the room creaked open, all of the titan members stepping inside the white room. Beast Boy was the first to come speeding in, pausing beside Diane's side.

 _"Duuuuuude...!"_ He whined, Diane raising an eyebrow when he wrapped his arms around her head. "Can we please _borrow_ her?" The changeling asked, pulling the blonde to his chest.

Cyborg began, "Yeah, we're starving. You can continue your questioning later."

Robin fixed them all with a heated glare, "She's part Tamaranian. She could be working with Blackfire or even _worse_..." His gaze shifted from them to Diane and hardened, " _Slade_." He ground out the name with disgust.

Starfire and Raven exchanged glances, Cyborg shaking his head while Beast Boy scoffed.

Diane looked puzzled, " _Uh_... Who's Slade?"

"Some guy Robin has a very unhealthy obsession with," Cyborg snorted, ignoring Robin's death glare.

The leader threw his hands up in anger, "I do _not_ have an obsession with Slade!"

Beast Boy released a snort, patting Diane's head. In return, the young girl scowled, wanting to brush him off when Starfire moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe friend Diane is not our enemy, friend Robin." The redhead smiled, not noticing Diane's face flushing slightly.

"Yeah, Robin." Raven nodded in agreement, "If she was a spy or something, she would've tried to kill us earlier. And anyway," Her violet eyes landed on the blonde, "She doesn't even know how to use her powers."

Taking in the empath's opinion, Robin gave an affirmative nod before he frowned, "I'm still not sure if we can trust her or not."

"I'm sitting _right_ here." Diane deadpanned, Beast Boy pulling himself away from her. "Dude, I know what your problem is." The green skinned boy grinned toothily as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You're just jealous 'cause Star kissed Diane." He teased, clasping his hands together and producing kissing noises.

And just when Robin was about to punch Beast Boy, Raven piped up. "It will take me months to get that image out of my head." She frowned, Cyborg mumbling a _'you can say that again'_ under his breath.

Beast Boy grinned, propping his fists on his hips. "I thought it was pretty _hot_."

Everyone sent him unimpressed looks except for Diane who's face had swapped colors with a tomato. Her breath hitched as Starfire squeezed her shoulder, "I do not understand," The alien girl looked confused.

"What does lip contact have to do with the temperature?"

Beast Boy smiled, "No, Star. It means— _ow!_ " He winced as Robin jabbed an elbow in his ribs. "Tamaranians learn to speak different languages through lip contact." He explained to Diane, arching an eyebrow as the blonde frowned at the newfound knowledge.

"Wow. So I have powers that I never knew I had?" Diane scowled but blinked as Starfire stepped forward, her gaze meeting Robin's. "As a fellow Tamaranian and as the princess of Tamaran—"

"Wait, _princess_?!" Diane sounded surprised.

As if she had never been interrupted, Starfire continued, "It is my duty to look after my people." Her eyes swept over Diane, then came to rest on her leader. "And as friend Diane is similar to me, my responsibility is to help her adjust to her powers so that she may use them in doing good like us."

Everyone watched as Starfire and Robin held each other gazes, hers soft and determined, and his worried and hard. A few minutes ticked by and finally Robin deflated, squaring his shoulders. He turned to look at them all in the eye, voice strong and resonant.

"I have made a decision," His lips pressed into a straight line,"If Diane is really not a spy of Blackfire or Slade—"

"Which I'm really not." Diane piped up from her seat, smiling apologetically when Robin shot her an icy glare for interrupting him.

He continued, "Then Starfire will aid in her learning and improving her powers."

Starfire beamed at him, Diane rolling her eyes from beside Beast Boy. "And I don't get any say in this?" She inquired sarcastically, Raven bouncing her shoulders in response.

"Oh, this is most delightful!" Starfire cheered gleefully, "I already feel so excited to be with one who is of my own kind!"

Blood rushed to Diane's cheeks as Starfire whirled around, her smile bright and face shining with happiness. The blonde's brain may have short circuited when Starfire clasped a hand around her elbow, pulling her out of the chair. Absolutely startled, Diane yelped, losing her balance and falling onto the taller girl's chest.

Her face burned and Raven let out a small sigh, sensing a strong rush of emotion from the blonde as Starfire straightened her up, her hand firmly holding her elbow.

"Come, Diane!" The redhead grinned, "Let us start our training at once!"

Despite her blushing form, Diane squeaked. "Er, I'd love to but I gotta go and prepare dinne— _woah!_ " Her sentence was left incomplete as Starfire had quickly dragged her out of the hall.

Diane's feet barely brushed against the floor, a gasp escaping her lips when Starfire giggled, rising in the air, her hand tightening around the blonde before she swiftly dashed towards the tower's exit, ignoring Beast Boy's yells.

 _"Great!"_ Beast Boy huffed, "Now who's gonna make dinner?!"

Robin spared him a glance, walking out of the room. "You guys can order a pizza."

The changeling liked his leader's idea, "Oooh, pizza~" He hummed, imagining a pizza with delicious vegetables and tofu toppings.

That's when Cyborg broke his heavenly thoughts, "Yeah, we should order a chicken barbeque pizza!" The taller man grinned, Beast Boy's bubble of fantasy bursting on hearing his words.

" _Whaaa?_ No! We're _not_ having meat as pizza topping!" He attempted to burn holes in Cyborg's head with his eyes.

Cyborg seemed unfazed, "Sorry, BB. But meat topping it is."

"Nuh, uh!"

"Uh, huh!"

Raven groaned.

* * *

After the mornings bizarre events, Diane had come to two discoveries. One, she didn't really want to master the alien powers residing inside her. Two, Starfire tasted a lot like vanilla and mustard. It was a very odd combination but strangely it was very good. For a girl who could break every bone in the body with a finger, Starfire's hands were very soft too. And the way when she looked at her, those green orbs sparkling and pretty, it made butterflies do cha cha cha in her belly.

"Friend Diane, are you ready?"

Her train of thoughts breaking, Diane cocked her head up, meeting Starfire's gaze. She offered her a small smile then observed her surroundings, golden eyebrows knitting together as they stood outside the tower, the moon illuminating the sky and the waves hitting the small island's soil.

"Why're we out here?" Diane asked bluntly.

Starfire smiled warmly, "We will learn to fly." She chirped.

Diane wanted to protest but Starfire didn't pay attention, levitating up in the air. "It is very easy," She began, "You simply need to collect happy thoughts and you will gain the power of flight." To prove her point, she flew higher.

"So, I just think something that makes me happy and I'll start flying?"

"That is correct. Just think of something that makes you very joyful."

Strangely, that seemed difficult to Diane. She didn't remember when she was really happy. "Uh... I don't think I can do it, Star."

Starfire frowned, dropping to the ground. "You can do it, Diane." She assured, "Just think of something that makes you happy."

A sigh leaving her, Diane closed her eyes, pondering on anything that she might consider as a happy thought when she remembered two golden hands cupping her cheeks, cocking her chin up. All of a sudden there were bright green orbs staring at her and her face flushed as the feeling of Starfire's lips returned against her owns. She allowed herself to get lost in the thought, drowning herself in the precious memory.

"Friend Diane!"

A familiar voice hit her ears.

"You are _flying!_ "

Blue eyes snapped open, Diane looking around, bewildered to find herself several feet above from the ground. The blonde gasped, surprised and all of a sudden, her pleasant thoughts were gone but before she could fall, two hands tightly clasped onto her elbows, her gaze shooting up and meeting none other than Starfire's.

"Oh, do not stop!" Starfire advised hurriedly, "Feel joyous!"

The blonde instantly acted upon her advice, frowning when Starfire released her because she was flying with her now.

"Oh, my God!" Diane stared at the ground which was several feet away from them, "I'm _flying_!"

Starfire giggled, "Indeed, you are."

With a laugh, Diane floated forward, a grin tugging her lips as the night air tickled her skin. She glanced over at Starfire, surprising the alien girl as she shot towards the sky, laughing heartily. In a flash, Starfire was by her side as well, sharing her happiness as the two flew up higher, twirling around each other like butterflies that fluttered playfully in a garden.

"What did you think about?" Starfire inquired, smiling.

It took some time for the blonde to understand her question and when it did, her cheeks burned. "Oh, uh. I just thought about someone I really like." Diane admitted, rubbing her arm as she paused in their flight.

Starfire stopped as well, "I understand," She chortled shyly, clasping her hands together, a dreamy look coming to sparkle in her eyes. "I sometimes think about friend Robin when I feel the need to collect my happy thoughts."

The words caused something bitter to spread in Diane's chest, her teeth gritting together before she let out a shriek as gravity pulled her down, air whistling in her ears.

Water splashed around and the blonde winced because of its coldness. Gasping, she pushed her head out of the water, suddenly coming to realize that they were hovering above the sea surrounding Titan Tower.

"Are you the alright?"

Her gaze moved upwards, deep blue eyes meeting bright green ones.

Starfire smiled gently, holding out her hand. Her red brows furrowed when Diane glanced at her hand and then at her, a mischievous smirk lifting the corners of her lips. Before Starfire knew it, Diane had clasped her hand with hers, pulling her into the sea as well.

Gasping for breath, Starfire blinked rapidly, wet hair sticking to her forehead as she found Diane in the air, the blonde guffawing loudly.

A smirk stretched the redhead's lips and Diane was taken by surprise as Starfire shot out of the water, tackling her back into the cold sea.

Water splashing all around them, the two females laughed.

Blue met green and a warm sensation grew on Diane's cheeks as Starfire offered her a tight smile. Butterflies attacked her stomach as she followed the redhead out of the water and up to the sky again.

"This is really amazing," Diane breathed as she touched a cloud, her fingers feeling its coolness.

"The Earth sky is far more beautiful than Tamaran's." Starfire admitted, hands clasped together behind her back as she stared at something far away from them.

Diane cocked a blonde eyebrow, turning around.

The moon greeted her, its pure light washing over both of them as it stood far away in the sky, shining in all its beauty, a few clouds scattered around it.

A few seconds of silence passed, the two girls taking in the beautiful scenario before them when Starfire piped up, breaking the silence.

"I wish to apologize," She smiled weakly.

Diane couldn't help but ask, "What for?"

"For my previous action after we had fought the H.I.V.E." Starfire responded honestly, not noticing Diane's face flush slightly. "Oh, that." The blonde muttered embarrassingly.

"Yes," Starfire nodded, "On my home planet, lip contact helps us in learning anyone's foreign language but here on Earth..." A blush caressed Starfire's cheeks and she started fiddling with a stand of her hair. "It means quite more."

Her gaze met Diane's and she smiled apologetically, "I am sorry for invading your personal space previously."

"It's-it's okay," Diane laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't mind it all." She bit her tongue, cursing her rapid heart beat. "I m-mean, you can smooch me anytime you want if you wanna get good in English." She tried to joke.

However, Starfire's eyes sparkled, "Are you the sure?" She inquired excitedly, smiling broadly as she leaned forward a little. "May I make lip contact with you to improve my Earth language?"

Heat crawled up Diane's face, "Wha-wha..." Her tongue refused to cooperate with her, simply because of what Starfire had said and the way she was leaning over her, her eyes bright with hope and excitement.

"You're Tamaranian will also improve," Starfire offered and Diane finally collected her words, "Look, Star. I'd like to help you out..." Diane swallowed, her thundering heart calming a bit.

She couldn't believe that the alien had taken her seriously.

"But I don't think your friends would appreciate it." She replied honestly, letting out a sigh in the hope that it would boost her confidence. "Plus, Robin might kill me."

Starfire arched a brow, "Friend Robin would never do that." She giggled, waving her hand in the air.

If it was possible, Diane would've blushed even a deep shade of scarlet when Starfire glanced at her lips, her eyes then flicking up to meet her gaze.

"I want to improve my Earth language so I may fit in the culture better," She frowned, Diane ready to tell her that she could do it without getting better in speaking the foreign words when Starfire beat her to it.

"We could keep it to ourselves?" Starfire suggested, making Diane's heart skip a beat.

The blonde stared at her, cheeks red and heart ready to explode out of her chest as Starfire gazed at her expectedly. And finally, her tongue moved.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try." She joked weakly.

Her heart promised to burst out of her chest as a smile lit of Starfire's face. The alien girl floated closer to her, Diane almost forgetting how to breathe as Starfire dipped her head downwards, eyelids slipping shut as she planted her red lips on her pink ones.

Afraid that the other could hear her loud heart beat, Diane froze for a second before mentally telling herself that everything was alright. Ever so slowly, she allowed her arms to coil around the alien's waist, tight muscles relaxing slightly when Starfire responded by wrapping her arms around her neck.

Her eyes now fluttering close, she moved her frozen lips gently against hers, feeling fireworks explode in her mind. To her surprise, Starfire pulled her closer and Diane pressed her lips harder against hers, causing both of them to slowly levitate back in the air, Diane almost on top of the taller girl.

The two parted, Diane speechless as Starfire blushed furiously.

"That... was pleasant," The redhead offered, face flushed red.

Diane felt the tips of her ears reddening. "Y-yeah," She chuckled sheepishly.

Her heart hammered against her ribcage as Starfire's gaze swept over her lips before coming to rest on her eyes. "Do you wish to do more?"

"Y-yeah." Diane stammered, already tugging the taller girl closer.

Their eyes fluttered close, breaths hot against each others lips when a loud beep rang in the atmosphere, both of their eyes snapping open. Diane resisted the urge to pout when Starfire pulled back from her, pulling out a small circular device.

"Greetings, friends!" Starfire smiled, clicking the communicator on.

Cyborg's face appeared, "When are you two ladies coming back?" He questioned, holding out a pizza slice infront of the screen. "Beast Boy's gonna devour all of the pizza and you guys are gonna starve."

"I am not devouring it!" Came Beast Boy's protest. "Well, not _all_ of it."

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"We are retreating soon." Starfire answered, turning the communicator off.

Sh shared a glance with the fellow girl, a blush blossoming on her cheeks when Diane smiled weakly in response.

As the two made their way back, a figure stood faraway watching them, hatred in its eyes, as its hands curled into tight fists.

* * *

 **A\N:** Bet you guys don't know who that person is ;P


End file.
